In wireless communications, data are mainly transmitted via assigned frequency spectrum resources, so as to carry out various services. The frequency spectrum resources are mainly managed by frequency spectrum administration organizations, and the frequency spectrum administration organizations have assigned a large amount of frequency spectrum resources to radio applications such as television signal propagation etc. However, some frequency spectrum resources having been assigned may not be used during a certain period of time in a certain area, and this part of unused frequency spectrum resources are called white frequency spectrum in this period of time. With a development of the wireless communications technologies, human demand for the frequency spectrum resources keeps growing. In order to improve the utilization of the frequency spectrum resources and alleviate the shortage of radio frequency spectrum resources, currently, frequency spectrum administration organizations of some countries began to set up relevant regulations to allow a user without a frequency spectrum license to use the white frequency spectrum. In application fields of cellular network, wireless local area network (WLAN), broadband access etc, wireless bandwidth can be increased by use of white frequency spectrum.
At present, different Masters apply for different frequency bands of the white frequency spectrum; however, there is no implementation mode for multiple Masters to apply for a same band of the white frequency spectrum simultaneously. Regarding services such as multimedia broadcast multicast (MBMS) which needs multiple Masters to apply for a same band of the white frequency spectrum, the mechanism in prior art for applying for the white frequency spectrum cannot support the implementation of such kind of services.